Naruto the Orange Exorcist
by zerobound
Summary: Naruto will face the world in danger and saving it from Demons with his friends. Can he keep secret or lost everything even the person he love? Wait and read to find out. Remember this M Rate
1. Plot

**I got this idea from Konoha High School at " "**

**The YouTube show a fan Making Naruto and his friends having a normal life.**

**In my vision show that crossover for Naruto &amp; Blue Exorcist **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLUE EXORCIST **

* * *

**Plot **

**Naruto isn't going anywhere. If set sitting around and never care of the world. His Godfather Jiraiya teach him little exorcist but his learning skill isn't good. Jiraiya request him go to S****hippū Konoha Gakuen Den ****and making friends.**

**He hope he could having a perfect life, but he learning the truth about the World. That are demon live around us. Ancient Exorcist Madra Uchiha want to tamed Naruto and his power.**

**Now if he want survivor he much join ancient order call exorcist. A powerful order can stopped the demons. He much join the ranks to stopped the demon or be their services.**

* * *

**I got this idea from YouTube of Blue Exorcist trail on Toonami **


	2. Characters

**UPDATE 01/03/15**

**I show each chapter the characters role and reason**

**FOR THESE CHAPTERS ARE 1-4**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**Naruto Namikaze**\- His life was secret since he was born with Kyuubi Orange Flame. He is hunting down by Madara Uchiha the master of the Tail Beast.

**Kyuubi**-The strongest and fears Tail Beast. His powers become Naruto's power.

**Jiraiya**-He is Naruto's GodFather and his only Family. They been living in a book store called Frog Book Store. He sale his _Icha Icha Books a popular book and he is the writer of the book_. Naruto call him Ero-sama the pervert Exorcist who does research. He teaches Naruto few things about Exorcist. He dies by protecting Naruto from Madara's demon hunters the Akatsuki.

**Danzo Shimura-**He a member of Akatsuki who hunt down Naruto. He calls himself **W****ind-Illusion** **Exorcist**. Danzo is murder who kills Jiraiya in front of Naruto.

**Tsunade- **She is the **Principal of Konoha High**. She is an old teammate of Jiraiya. She offers Naruto to stay at the Frog book store or coming with her for Protecting. He chooses to be Exorcist. She like Naruto's burning spirit. She is Naruto's guardian.

**Shizune**-She is Tsunade's assistant and Naruto's Tutor and keeper. She'll keep an eye on him and report to Tsunade. She thinks of Naruto as a little brother.

**Tonton- **She is a pig. She is Shizune partner and she living with Shizune and Naruto. She never leaves her side.

**Iruka Umino**-He is Naruto's Homeroom Teacher. He is worried about Naruto's grades. He is good friend with Kakashi Hataka who tells him about exorcist. Rumors say he has a girlfriend.

**Kakashi Hatake**-He is a Teacher of Exorcist and teaches Naruto and his classmates to become Exorcist. He is a high rank Exorcist. In private he read _Icha Icha Books._

**Hinata Hyuga**-She is a kind girl and rich family who living at Exorcist Shop with her father and younger sister. She loves planet flowers in her garden. She is childhood friend with Naruto. She has a crush on him. She is Naruto love interest. Naruto get Jealous of someone who talks to her. He wants to burn them. Naruto want to protective her from danger and he doesn't want her to get hurt.

**Hiashi Hyuga-**He is Hinata's father and the owner of Exorcist Shop. After the death of his late wife, Hiashi very stern and strict, as he assigned both his daughters arduous training, and rarely compliments their performance.

* * *

**Akatsuki are like the Nine Son of Satan without the son part**

**Next chapter Second Character **

**please read and review **


	3. Naruto

**Tokyo**

An afternoon, a teenage spiky blond hair boy and whisker marks on his cheeks. He is walking in town with his black backpack. He was at the library and now heading home from studying. He was stopped by a black van. Three boys come out from the van. One has grey hair, the second has a scar on his left cheek, and the last has a red hat.

"Not you, guys again". The blonde teenage know them "Let me pass by". The three are not moving from their spot. "Find let do the hard way". The one with the scar on his left cheek run to him. He was about to punch him, But he catch his fist. He didn't know someone behind him kick his back. It was the one with red hat. He keeping on hitting the blonde teenage and split the blood from his mouth. His hands grabbed the one with scar on his left cheek by the arm and throw him to the one has the red hat. They hit each other and both of them are down. The one with grey hair charge to him and finished him, but the blonde turn around and punch his face.

"Did you thinking I let my guard down against you". The blonde teenage explain. "Leave now"!

The three boys run back inside the van. "That guy is demon". The van goes to high gear.

"You call me demon. The blonde teenager's right wipes the blood from his mouth. You're demons not me". He grabbed his backpack and heading home.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I was born on October 10 and this is my life. I never want to make new friends. Only my True friends were my childhood at Konoha.

* * *

Naruto walking three neighs hood to reach home. He living at bookstore called The Frog Book Store is famous for _Icha Icha Books. _This book store is 2 floors and behind the building is a small silver shed. The blonde teenage can't open the door.

The blonde teenage got home and open the door. He saw at the cash register was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes. He is talking to woman with long red hair; a pink top, black mini skirt and her breast are huge. He can't stop looking at them. She notices he was looking at her breast. She slaps his face so hard and making him fall down to the ground and hit his head. She stump her feet and about to leave. She saw the blonde teenage and pulls out tissue from her pursuit. She wipes the blood from his mouth.

Please teach that old man not stare at someone breast". She winks at him.

He blushes little on his cheek. "Yes ma'am". He smiled at her. She left the bookstore. Naruto walks to the pervert man. "Do you ever learn, Pervert Exorcist"?

The pervert man stands up. "Don't call me that"! When he finish shouting at him. He has already left.

'That my Godfather'. Naruto walk in the hallway and thinking. 'The writer of Icha Icha Book and I call him the pervert Exorcist. He is my only family member left and his name is Jiraiya the Pervert Exorcist'.

He got to the kitchen and he saw two old toads. A green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a Mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He has been seen wearing two capes. 'His name is **Fukasaku. **I call him, Pa'. Naruto saw him reading the today newspaper.  
At the stove and still cooking is a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look. She has been seen wearing two types of capes. 'Her name is **Shima **and she is Fukasaku's wife. I call her, Ma'. Naruto saw her cooking Saba Shioyaki (grilled mackerel), Nikujaga (meat and potato stew), Sunomono (cucumber salad), and Miso Soup Genmai (Brown Rice).

Naruto sit at the dinner table and the female Elder Toad place the dish on the table. "Welcome home". She sat on the table and pick up chopsticks.

"Thank you, Ma". He smiled at her. He places his hands together and starts to prayer. "Thanks for the food". He stopped praying and pick up his chopsticks and start to eat dinner.

"How your study Naruto-boy"? Male Elder Toad places the paper down.

"Study is okay Pa". Naruto answer him. He saw his white spiky hair pervert Godfather enter the kitchen. He sat at the table and starting to eat.

"Having you thought of my request"? Jiraiya asking his Godson

"Yes. The blonde teenage still eating and everyone wait for his answer. My answer is still the same". He put his chopsticks down.

"What! The Godfather yells at him and throws his chopsticks at him. Time for you grow up and face the world".

"Tell me about my parents. Or teach me more about bring Exorcist". The blonde teenage shot back.

"All I teach you about bring Exorcist since you were 5th years. You'll be finding". The Godfather forgets their completely forgetting about their previous conversation.

"Fine, you pervert. Naruto was about to leave the kitchen. I'm going to my room".

"I'm only helping you to see her again. Naruto stop on his track. I mean last time I saw her and her father with my business. His right is form a fist. I mean last time I saw her; she is different from her little kids. His fist getting tight and the stove are starting up again. I mean she is become fine young lady".

He turns around. **"You old pervert"!** The stove is shot out hug fire. The Female Elder Toad uses her tongue to push the baking powder next to the stove. The fire burn the baking powder. The powder land on the stove and stop the fire. The Male Elder Toad hops on to the Godfather and smack his head. The blonde teenage claim down and the fire come down too.

"Naruto-boy comes down. Please go to your room. We will talk to Jiraiya". He nod and left the kitchen. Fukasaku hop down to the table and still looking at him. "That was too much even from you. He still looks at the Godfather. I hope you having your reason?"

"Yes the order will help him and my old teammate will help him".

"Yes we understand. But your pervert way isn't helping him". The male Elder Toad slap the Godfather with his tongue to the face.

The Godfather stands up from his spot and left the kitchen.

* * *

The blonde teenage enter his room and lie down on his bed. She saw a picture next to his bed. He saw young spiky blond hair boy and whisker marks on his cheeks and young girl has dark blue hair and fair skin. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender. He pick the picture frame and looking at it close. "I miss you, Hinata". He show tears on his eyes.

He places the picture on the bed and closes his eyes. The Godfather open the door little to see his Godson. He found him sleeping and the picture frame is next to him. He closes the door slower and left the door.

I better leave him alone". He walks to his room.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The blonde teenage waking up and he open the window. He saw black like snow coming down. Naruto rub his eyes and he though, he is seeing things. He was only thinking was a bad dream. He walks into the kitchen and he saw two Elder Toads at the table. He looks around and he does see his Godfather. He saw on the table was Steamed Rice, Miso Soup, Tamagoyaki, Hourensou &amp; Gomaae Tsukemono (pickled vegetables). He went to his spot and starts to eat breakfast.

"Where is he"? Naruto ask the toads

The male elder toad finishes his Miso Soup. "Jiraiya-boy is doing business".

He nods to him. "Naruto-boy please buy me big bag of rice from Grocery Store. You can also buy 3 cup noodles".

Naruto smile at her. "Yes Ma". He finishes his breakfast and run out the kitchen.

"He back in good mood". The female elder toad watch the blonde left the kitchen.

"Yes Ma". The male elder toad finishes his breakfast. "You help him return to his happy self". She nods to him. He hops out the kitchen.

Naruto return to his room and grab an orange jumpsuit to wear. He head to the front and saw an elder man with a long white beard reach his feet and long white hair. He holding a walking stick and wearing a traditional, loose fitting robe with a long-sleeved, green haori. He is watching the store.

"Pa I'll be back". The blonde pass the elder and the boy was looking the books.

"Be safe Naruto-boy" the male elder toad. Naruto bow his head and went out.

The two elder toads are wise and they can do Exorcist spell to seem as human in front of peoples when they come in to buy a book.

* * *

He take buses go to the train station and finally at Shinbashi train station. Then he takes the bus with one stop at the bus stop and he left the bus. He heading north and he saw Hanamasa. He saw lots of cars in the parking lot and people are coming in and leaving.

"This place is still busy". Naruto look at the grocery store. He went inside and he felt like the wind blow him always. "What was that "? He looks around. He walks to the back to pick up the rice. "Now I got the rice. I can finally getting my cup noodles". He walks back to the front to get his noodles. He saw the cup noodles and was about to grab one. He saw a little girl with a yellow hat with her mom and the little girl is holding a charm tag around her left arm. Was passing by and she drop her charm?  
"I get the noodles later". He drops the rice and walks to the charm. He picks up the charm and he saw a small shadow behind her and its getting bigger. 'That a demon'. He is running to them and sees the demon getting bigger. "Excuse me ". Naruto shout and they stopped. He looks into the demon's eyes. 'Leave her alone. The demon didn't move. **I said leave her alone'!** The demon flees always from her.

"Can we help you"? The little girl's mom asks.

"I'm sorry miss". He bends on his left knee. He shows the charm to the little girl. "Here you drop this". He places the tag on top of her hand.

"Thank you". The little girl smile.

"No more problems". He bends back up and left. He pay for the rice and cup noodles and heading home.

* * *

**At Book Store**

Naruto arrived home and saw the mother and the little girls is talk to his Godfather. His Godfather saw him and smile at him. He walks to his Godson. "Good job". He put his hands on his shoulders. Naruto look at the little girl and she smiled at him.

The little girl and her mother walk to him and bow their heads to him. "Thank you". She lifts her head up and smiles at him.

"Anytime you need help". Naruto put the grocery bag down and touch her head.

"Is time to go home dear"? Her mother said in soft tone. She nods to her mother. She holds her mother hand and her free hand wave at him.

Jiraiya pick up the bag and heading to the front door. "I thinking what you did and help you learn better".

Naruto look at the moon. 'What did I do to making that demon leave'?

* * *

**Flashback**

**"Excuse me ". Naruto shout and they stopped. He looks into the demon's eyes. 'Leave her alone. The demon didn't move. I said leave her alone'! The demon flees always from her.**

* * *

**Flashback end**

'That the only thing I remember. I though the charm will make the demon flee. But only thing making the demon flee was me'. Naruto was about entering the house and asking his Godfather, but he saw the three boys again. 'Not does guys again". The one with grey hair waves his hand to him. The two other boys running always from him and they know Naruto means trouble.

"Come and getting me". The grey hair said and walking always.

Naruto walk to edge of the building where was the boy with the grey hair. He saw black snow coming down like he saw in the morning. 'He knows about the black snow'. Naruto after them and seek his answer.

* * *

Jiraiya go inside the kitchen. He put the bags on table and saw the elder toads at the table. He sits at his spot.

Where is Naruto-boy?" The male elder ask.

He smiled at him. "He is thinking what he did when he saving a girl from a demon shadow." He pick up his chopsticks.

"You leave him alone outside". He nods to him. "Jiraiya-boy you need to get him inside right now"

"Why"? The Godfather was about to eat.

"I sent out **Kōsuke **to keep an eye on Naruto-boy". The female elder said to the Godfathers and he is waiting more to the story. Kosuke got back in about 3 hours before you and Naruto-boy got back, he was bleeding. I saw stab on his back. He said to me was '_an old man clover in bands on his right_ _face was watching Naruto_'.

"It has to be Danzo". Jiraiya answer him.

"Yes. She is crying. He kills him at the train station before he got inside the train to keeping an eye on Naruto-boy".

"I'll find Naruto. Jiraiya stand up and ran outside. He doesn't see his godson. He left the house to find Naruto.

* * *

The blonde teenage is still behind them. The two spilt from the guy with grey hair. That boy head Naruto straight alley with a big space and behind him is house yet to build.

"No friends this time". Naruto look at him with a happy look.

"Hmm. I don't need them. He pulls out a poster out from his pocket. It shows Konoha high school. I know you having a special friend who lives near the school. I can't wait to meet her".

The blonde make a tight fist and run to him and punch him in to the guts. "I won't let be near here you monster!" He run to him and going to finish him.  
But He grabs his right hands and collar and throw him to building. He hit the wood hard and he spit out blood from his mouth. He is down and the guy with gray hair kicks him and keeps on kick him.

"What can you do now? He keeps on kicking Naruto. "No one is here to saving you. What can you do"? He going finish Naruto with one more kick, but he grabs his leg.

"I won't you hurt anyone I care about"! Naruto shout to him. An orange flame comes out from his body and he let go of him.  
"What is this orange flame'? The blonde look confusion and the orange flame were gone.

"Yes my master Danzo is waiting for you, **Naruto Namikaze**". The gray hair said to him.

"I see now. The elder was right. Jiraiya has arrived and hear whole story".

"**Exorciiiist**"! The gray hair saw the blonde teenager's Godfather. He running to Jiraiya and try to punch him or kick but he dodges his attack. When he try his last punch to him, but he dodge that punch and move close to the teenage to place his hand on top of his head.

"Release this boy from your spell! The Godfather chants his word and releases his hand from his head and faith to him. He places him on the ground. Now you're free from Danzo". He walks to Godson.

"What hell is going on here"! Naruto shout to his Godfather. "What am I"?

"He was under a spell to control his mind. Jiraiya walk close to him. You hold the power of the Nine Tail fox inside your body". "Come with me now". He pulls his right hand and heading back to Frog book store.

* * *

**Chapter 1 ends**

**the truth is coming out**

**Naruto journey going to begin**


End file.
